The synthesis of many industrial chemicals only proceeds at an appreciable kinetic rate in the present of a catalyst as a necessary component. When a compound is synthesized by means of a catalyst, the rate of production and, therefore, the cost of production becomes highly dependant upon the catalytic efficiency of the catalyst as well as the cost and longevity of the catalyst. Increased catalytic efficiency allows greater throughput of starting materials over the catalyst while increased longevity of the catalyst reduces equipment downtime and the cost of catalyst materials.
Several catalysts for the conversion of 1,4-butanediol to γ-butyrolactone are known. In a typical application, gas phase 1,4-butanediol is passed over the catalyst at an elevated temperature. Copper metal placed on a porous support allows for catalysis; however, catalytic efficiency is poor and a large amount of byproducts are produced. Catalysts based upon Cu/Cr/Mn, Cu/Cr/Zn, and Cu/Cr contain toxic Cr, are difficult to prepare, and potentially environmentally hazardous. CuO catalyst are formed from less toxic materials, but still have catalytic efficiency and longevity that fall below levels that allow for synthesis of γ-butyrolactone with optimal efficiency.